Alice of Human Sacrifice
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was. No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. I don't want to disappear this way. 'How can I make people dream of me' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'


**I do not own this song or Vocaloid. ENJOY!**

_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,__  
No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.__  
'I don't want to disappear this way.__  
How can I make people dream of me?'__  
The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.__  
'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'_

Meiko woke up. She shook her head. She was lost. This wasn't her room. Her sake bottles were gone. She was no longer dressed in her red nightshirt. A white turtleneck shirt choked her. She looked like a red maid. She took one step in the mysterious world. Something was weighing her down. In her hand was a huge sword. She picked it up, surprised how easy it was to lift. She swung it for the fun of it when she sliced a bunny. The blood and gore was horrifying and terrible. But the worst thing of all, it felt right to Meiko. She giggled as she chopped up a squirrel. The more animals killed, the louder and crazier her laugh got. The blood created a red spade tattoo on her hand, matching the one on her sword. Behind her was a trail of blood from her poor victims. Meiko walked into a forest where all animals live. As she was ending the life of the creatures, a hand shot out, capturing her. She sliced away, but her sword was lost. She kicked and flailed, but her efforts were fruitless. She gave in and was but into a hail like place in the middle of the forest where nobody could find her. Only her trail of bright red proved her existence.

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.__  
Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.__  
That Alice is in the forest,__  
Locked away like a __criminal__.  
Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed_.

Kaito awoken in a strange place. His clothes were no longer blue ice-cream onezies. A scarf of blue wrapped around his neck, complimenting his blue eyes. On his hand was a diamond of blue. His pants were brown and he wore a long white button up shirt. There was a tiny voice in his mind. _Sing, sing!_ It urged him. _Sing, sing!_ Kaito couldn't help himself. His mouth opened. Notes came out. Then a whole song. Everyone in earshot came to watch. They all became mad. Kaito saw this, but didn't stop singing. The animals grew mad creating a world of madness in the so called Wonderland. A man there had grown crazy too. But this didn't stop him. The man pulled out a gun. It still didn't stop the blue man from singing. A loud bang was heard. The singing had stopped. Kaito grinned. It was a crazy and mad grin. Blood flowed out of his head and in his place grew one blue rose, quickly soaked by blood and turned red.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.__  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.__  
That Alice was a rose,__  
Shot down by a madman.__  
He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

Miku opened her eyes. Her leak was missing. It didn't even come to her that she was wearing a green princess dress instead of a green leek nightgown. Her nightcap had turned into a beautiful tiara. As she passed by, people were mesmerized by her beautiful green eyes. Miku noticed this and grinned. Her mind formed a crazy idea. She deceived many people. With her new followers, she created her own strange country of green with her as the queen. She was merely a puppet, possessed by a dream. On her hand was a green clover. She passed a mirror and almost cried. Her beauty was fading. Her skin stayed on by a thread. She was scared that she would die and decay, so she ruled from the top of her crazy country and stayed ruled, never excepting aging. She never aged a minute while ruling her kingdom. She would rule like this forever.

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.  
That Alice was the country's queen,  
Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

__Rin and Len woke up side by side. There yellow footsies where replaced white button up collar shirt and brown overalls. The difference between their outfits was that Rin's overalls made a skirt at the end like a dress and on her neck was a yellow ribbon while Len wore a yellow necktie and his overalls made a pair of pants at the end like normal overalls. On their hand was a half of a yellow heart. They entered the beautiful land of the Wonderland, curious on what it was. They passed through so many doors, you couldn't count them. Rin was stubborn and insisted on getting to the dream land. Len was smart and knew it was a bad idea, but nothing beats his twin's stubbornness. They followed a small, red path through a forest. Near a rosebush of blue and red roses, they stopped. A table was magically beneath it. It looked like a tea party set. Rin sat down and her loyal twin did the same. Laughing and having fun in the Wonderland, having a tiny tea party underneath the roses. A bunny then came with a card in its mouth. It was an invitation from the palace. On it, was the Ace of Hearts. They hadn't gone mad or crazy like the others, but they wouldn't wake. They wandered around and had fun, despite the fact that they were lost.

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush  
The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts  
_

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.  
Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.  
A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.  
They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...  
They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

The dream was the shape of a little boy. He had white bunny ears sticking out of his white hair. An eye patch covered his right eye. The uncovered eye was bright red. Behind a tree, he looked for the true Alice. He watched as people went mad, crazy, and lost. He grinned. It was 100% evil. Then he chuckled. At first it was light and sweet, then it got crazier and crazier. He liked all the power he had. No way was he going to become a small dream again. He continued to watch. The more he watched, the madder he got. He would always laugh like crazy. His sweet boy look was deceiving. He got stuck inside his own world, searching and searching for the next Alice, not knowing he already found him.

_The fifth Alice was a young boy, white bunny ears sticking out of his head.  
Watching others get stuck in his world, growing stronger with each warped dream  
That Alice got stuck in his own world.  
Crazy from his own dream to be dreamt of more  
Scared to be lost and not remembered, he went crazy finding the true Alice_

_**Who will be the next Alice?**__  
_


End file.
